


Meant for you

by Yoohgioh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoohgioh/pseuds/Yoohgioh
Summary: Everything was dull and lifeless. Everything reminded her of the woman who was made for her, the one who made her feel alive, the one who got ripped away from her as if the universe itself was saying she was too happy.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Meant for you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic ever so it won't be a well written masterpiece. I wrote it in one go since this idea has been bothering me for a while and I just need it typed down.  
> It's a very sad story with depression and suicide so please if you are not in a good place do not read this. Be safe and take care. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Minji had known Siyeon since they were kids, running around the playground and becoming friends the moment she met the younger shy girl who even back then looked at her and the world around her with such joy and wonder. From that moment Minji knew, Siyeon was meant for her and her alone.

As they grew older, from kids to awkward teens with flushed cheeks and shy looks, Minji knew that this was the type of love they talked about in books and movies. The type of love that could move mountains and part oceans. So when she looked into Siyeon's dark brown eyes, so soft and vulnerable in the early morning light in her bedroom, she felt home.  
In hushed whispers they confessed, tears of joy soaking the pillows underneath and giggles making their way past lips that finally got to express the love they felt.

They were made for eachother, that's what their friends and family would say. Their friends would always joke about how it's the will of the universe for them to be together, that them meeting was somehow planned ahead, a story so beautiful it would echo through space and time.

On that dreadful day Minji was at work fixing the pastries by the window, the cafe was quiet, not yet open in the early morning. Humming to herself, her blonde hair flowing with each movement as she made sure the pastries and decoration looked good in the early sunlight. The cafe was her favorite place to be at, the smell of freshly baked pastries and coffee, new people to meet every day and to work with her close friend Yoohyeon. She truly felt at peace here, and is so thankful that she was able to open up her own cafe with the help of Siyeon.  
It was right before it was time to open the cafe when she got the call from a distraught Bora.

"Minji I'm so sorry! We didn't see the car at first, everything went so fast and I... I couldn't even react before it all happened. Please come here I can't stand being here alone and the fucking doctors won't tell me anything p-please come here I need you, she needs you."

"Bora calm down, what is going on? are you okay?"

"I'm fine, It's Siyeon. She got hit by a car" Bora cried into the phone.

Minji stood there in shock, tears building up in her eyes as she quickly shoves the phone into Yoohyeon's hands and starts picking up her bag and car keys, Bora's broken voice still being heard in the background as she explains to Yoohyeon which hospital she's at.

One mans selfish choice of driving while drunk was the reason why her life turned dark and bleak in an instant. She didn't even get to say goodbye, she died on impact the doctors said. She died alone without her love by her side.  
"At least she didn't have to be in pain" Minji thought to herself.  
But she knew that the pain she now lived with, the pain of losing her other half, is unbearable. To be without her is a life not worth living.  
Her sobs echoing through the hallways of the hospital, the pain from collapsing onto the hard floor shooting through her knees as her friends try to comfort her, telling her that it will be alright, that it will get easier.

It's been 2 weeks since her death, she can't get herself to go to work because all it does is remind Minji of the times Siyeon would walk in during her lunch break to eat enough cupcakes to make her bankrupt. How she would always laugh and say "I'll just work out extra this week honey, you know I can't control myself around the sweets made by my beautiful girlfriend" with that little grin of hers and a twinkle in her eyes.

She'd rather just stay at home and cry until there's no tears left to cry, her throat hoarse and mind numb from the pain. During these two weeks she hasn't dared to touch anything in the apartment in fear that she will somehow remove the last bits of Siyeon that are still lingering there. Her smell on the pillow next to her, the shampoo in the bathroom that she would always use or the blanket in the livingroom that Siyeon would always wrap herself in when they had their weekly movie night.  
So this morning when she woke up cause of the morning sun shining on her and the sound of birds chirping outside she felt even emptier, a headache building fast. How life could move on and stay so beautiful when she lost something so precious to her. This morning is when she decided to end her pain.

The bedroom was cold and dark, the only sound heard was her quiet sobs as she looked at the framed picture in her hands. It was of her and Siyeon by the lake near the playground where they first met. The beautiful blue sky, trees filled with green and yellow leaves, the water of the lake behind reflecting the clouds above, and then there was Siyeon. Her Siyeon smiling so beautifully, her cheeks a cute rose color due to the autumn wind but her eyes are filled with so much joy as she looked up at Minji.  
Siyeon was meant for Minji just as Minji was meant for Siyeon, and without her there was no point, no joy, no wonder and no warmth in the apartment she used to call theirs.

"I don't want to live without you, there's no point anymore because it's all so cold and dark without you and I'm too tired to fight, I'm too broken to try so don't worry I'll be with you again" She said with a broken voice, tears running down her cheeks as she made up her mind.

Her lovers death was the coarse feeling of the rope around her neck, her funeral the last bit of stability in her life like the chair under her cold feet. Her ashes being spread over the beautiful lake she loved to visit was the last breath of air she took as she kicked the chair from underneath her.  
The loud bang as the chair hit the floor, the sound of the rope straining due to the weight of the young woman, the sound of a last breath being taken.

Siyeon was meant for Minji and without her life was meaningless.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
